Under the Mistletoe
by kara hikaru
Summary: A one shot of Namine's and Roxas's Christmas together.


It was that time of the year again. The favorite holiday of so many kids because Santa Claus gives you everything you want. I asked for a lot in the past, but now that I'm sixteen I asked for one thing and one thing only. My friends are very caring, but a little crazy. I have lived with them for a long time. Today was December 24th. Tomorrow was Christmas and hopefully I would get my Christmas wish.

*x*o*x*o*

Namine woke up on Christmas Eve. Namine walked downstairs to see her friends and mother.

"Good morning Namine." Xemnas said greeting the young blonde.

"Morning…" Namine yawned while rubbing her eyes.

"Nami! Merry Christmas!" Demyx said jumping up and hugging the fragile girl.

"Ha ha! Morning Demy!" Namine said hugging him back.

"Is Roxas up yet?" Namine asked with hope in her voice.

"Nah. The kid sleeps like a rock." Xigbar said polishing one of his many treasured guns. 'That's nice to see on Christmas Eve.' Namine thought giggling to herself.

"Where's Mom?" Namine asked.

"In the kitchen baking cookies." Axel, Roxas's and Demyx's best friend, said never taking his eyes of his ds.

As if on cue, Larxene walked in the dining room burnt to crisp and cursed quietly under her breath.

"Alright! That's it! One of you lazy bums get off your butts and go get some cookies and other sweets!" She said glaring at the men in the room.

"What happened to the cookies?" Luxord asked raising an eyebrow.

"THEY EXPLODED!" Larxene yelled and stomped upstairs to change. Namine sighed, 'That's Mom for you.' Namine thought and giggled to herself.

"What was that about? Larxene looked POed." We all turned around to the owner of the voice and sure enough there was Roxas standing in the doorway. He was wearing a muscle shirt and black pants.

"She's just mad because she epically fails as a female." Saix chuckled to himself quietly.

"That or it's 'that time of the month again.'" Marluxia said and all the guys shuddered. Namine giggled. The guys had no idea how lucky they were.

***x***o*x*o*

Namine quickly got dressed and went back downstairs after lunch. She saw Axel, Demyx, and Xigbar hanging up mistletoes. Xemnas, Saix, and Marluxia were putting up the Christmas tree. Luxord, Lexaeus, Zexion, Xaldin, and Vexen were putting up decorations all over the house. Apparently Roxas and Larxene went out shopping for last minute Christmas gifts.

Namine helped hanging up mistletoes, and decorations. Namine loved Christmas. She loved drawing Christmas lights, trees, and Santa and his elves and reindeer. Yes, Namine loved Christmas.

***x*o*x*o***

Namine and her friends ate dinner. Then Namine headed up to her room. She looked out the window and saw all the pretty stars. Namine got a piece of paper and decided to write Wish List to Santa.

_Dear Santa,_

_ All I want for Christmas is…_

Namine scribbled one sentence on her paper and stuck it in the envelope and licked it. She set the letter on her desk and stared at the paper praying her wish would come true. She crawled into bed and let her peaceful sleep engulf her.

*x*o*x*o*

"Nami…Nami…NAMI!!" Namine woke up with a start and glared at the person who woke her from her dream. The person was none other than Roxas standing there and grinning big.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Namine asked groggily.

"Santa came! That's what! C'mon!" Roxas said running downstairs like an excited child about to get a new puppy. Namine giggled to herself and headed downstairs.

*x*o*x*o*

I went downstairs and saw all the adults drinking eggnog and all the kids ripping open presents. Roxas pats the seat next to him inviting me to sit down next to him. I take the invitation immediately and smile gratefully at him. He smiles brightly back.

We both open our presents. I got a snow globe, and a beautiful white dress. I got many other things. Axel gave me a picture of Roxas and me when we were younger. I smiled at it for a long time. Roxas shook me out of my trance.

"Hey, Nami?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah?" I asked turning to him.

"Merry Christmas, Nami." He said as he handed me a beautiful wrapped box wit snowflakes on the wrapping paper and a beautiful silver ribbon.

I opened it slowly. The next thing I saw was a white box. I opened it. Inside was the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen.

The rim was completely white and it was in the shape of a snowflake. I loved snow. In the snowflake were white diamonds, polished and looked expensive and new.

"You didn't have to do this." I said looking at him. He smiled back.

"Well, I did! Do you like it?" He asked worried for a second that I wouldn't like it. I frowned.

"Like it? No. I loved it!" I said as I hugged him tightly. We blushed slightly and smiled brightly at each other.

"Hey, when did that get there?" Axel asked completely confused, and with a raised eyebrow, pointing up.

Roxas and I looked up and saw a mistletoe right above our heads. We blushed brightly. Demyx, Axel, and Xigbar were wooting in the back.

"You two know the Christmas tradition!" Marluxia said as he and everyone else grinned.

We looked at each other and closed our eyes and leaned in. It was quick, but warm and passionate. For both of us it felt like heaven. We broke apart and everyone clapped and grinned and wooted.

"We both blushed brightly red and looked at the three who were in charge of the mistletoes yesterday.

"Hey don't look at us." Axel said waving his hands in front of him defensively.

"We didn't put a mistletoe there." Xigbar said doing the same action.

"Yeah! Honest!" Demyx said and we finally believed them. He had a history of never lying, especially on Christmas.

*x*o*x*o*

I walked back to my room with my new necklace on and a big grin plastered on my face. I collapsed on the bed and nearly screamed, because I was so happy! I looked at the Christmas letter I wrote Santa.

_Dear Santa,_

_ All I want for Christmas is… my first kiss from the one I love. _

I looked on the bottom of the note shocked and read it.

_Dear Namine,_

_ I hope you had a good Christmas. I hope it all worked out for the two of you. By the way, you're welcome for the mistletoe. Merry Christmas! Hohohoho!_

_ Merry Christmas,_

_ Santa Claus._

I smiled at the note. I got a kiss from Roxas.

I finally got my Christmas wish under the mistletoe.

*~*~*~*

This is a late Christmas gift from me! I hope everyone enjoyed! ^_^ Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!


End file.
